The Initiation: The Punkryse Story
by Glamagirl
Summary: To get what she wants, Maryse has to go through a CM Punk initiation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone here, unfortunately.

**A/N**: This is a pointless short story; it's basically a smut so keep that in mind if you decide to read. Meaning: There is no important plot here, I just needed to write it after last Monday night Raw.

_**The Initiation**_

"Maryse…" The dark haired man standing with his arms crossed over his chest said, his voice a low murmur that carried some mysterious undertones. He was looking at her, she could feel the full intensity of his olive green eyes burning her skin as he remained at the door, scanning her through while his back rested against the wooden barrier that separated them from the rest of the world. "What makes you think that I will welcome you into my New Nexus? Showing at my door in the middle of the night is not enough of a strong reason for me to take you in."

With her tongue slowly running along her full bottom lip, the blonde Diva arched one perfect eyebrow, her eyes returning his stare with the same intensity. "I never said you would, but you know-" She stopped her talking for a second and rolled her eyes, her lips curving into a confident smile as she searched the right words to go on. "I'm just saying that you should consider it. Look at it this way; if you want to take over the entire WWE with your group you will need someone among the Divas."

CM Punk squinted his eyes. "The Divas, uh-" He said, tilting his head the slightest bit to the side as if he was considering it; but then he straightened his head and shrugged. "The New Nexus has some of the strongest and most promising talent the company has to offer; just by ourselves we can reach places no one has before, so why should I bother with the Divas? We don't need valets."

Maryse smiled again, ignoring the tone he used when referring to the Divas. "I told you, strong as you already are, you can't take over the entire WWE and leave the Divas to the side. I am a two times Divas Champion and you will not find anyone in that locker room better than me to do the job."

"You do have a point there." He said, his eyes still glued to her as he moved one hand to run it down his jaw. "But once again, what can you bring into the group that we don't have? I am no altruist; I will not accept anyone here unless they can bring something along."

"I can bring a Championship, if I am given the opportunity I know I can win it, again."

"The Divas belt… you are offering something you don't have."

"Well, I don't see that anyone in the New Nexus has a belt around their waist either, but if I win it while in the group it will show the world how of a great leader you are and how a strong group we can be."

The blonde French-Canadian smirked; she would be lying if she said she hadn't been excited while watching CM Punk form a New Nexus. From the sideline she saw it as an opportunity to ride along and be part of the success the group promised to deliver. She wanted in, at Ted's side she wasn't accomplishing anything other than tainting her image by his embarrassing losing streak and it was time to move on to bigger and better things.

A new Championship reign wouldn't bother her at all, and if she made it as part of the group then she was going to be unstoppable.

Flashing her way a half crooked grin, the leader of the group she wanted to be in nodded. "I like it, I mean I am the living proof that you don't have to be the biggest as long as you are the smartest, and you, you have guile and I like that."

"Thank you." She said in her thick accent while flipping at her hair.

"But…" Punk said as he walked away from the door, making his way into his room until he reached the desk chair to sit in. "As you probably watched on last week's Raw, to be in the group you have to be subjected through an initiation, just to know if you are worthy and if you really want to be in."

Maryse clicked her tongue to her cheek and nodded. "I know. I want to be in so I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Punk smirked, his eyes moving up to stare into her own hazel ones. "I had two people saying that and when the moment of truth came they were not interested enough."

"They were not worthy." She said, watching him as he watched her. Being a WWE Diva, Maryse was used to have all kinds of people looking at her, with all kinds of intentions, but as she was finding out when it came to Punk's eyes it was different.

She couldn't remember when he started looking at her like that and she definitely couldn't remember feeling so antsy and self-conscious of having his penetrating eyes on her; but now that she was in his room, locked behind closed doors she couldn't help but to feel like his eyes were not only stripping her off her clothes, but of her skin and flesh so he could look right into her very core.

"And are you?" He asked, his voice low but firm and almost carrying a seductive tone that made her take in a deep breath.

That voice, there was something about it that was making her lose her usual composed demeanor. She didn't know what it was but it was there, strong and palpable and hard to ignore. But she didn't let him know that the mere tone of his voice affected her in any manner and she just shifted her entire weight to her right leg and sighed. "I guess there is only one way to find out." She said, able to keep her eyes on his.

"We'll see about that; take off your clothes." He ordered in a dark whisper as he sat on his chair, one hand on his chin as one of his fingers tapped his lips repeatedly.

Maryse swallowed down and pursed her lips into an awkward smile. She has been both anticipating and dreading that moment, but when the order came her hands automatically reached for the back of her dress and started doing what he said.

The sound of the zipper giving in echoed all over the room, the silence they were both in making it appear like it was way louder than what it really was.

Once the zipper was down, Maryse reached for the thin straps that held the tiny dress to her shoulders and slipped them off, letting the top part fall to her hips. She did all that with his eyes glued to his, the fact that he never looked down her face making her feel unusually self-conscious.

But her uneasiness didn't make her stop, and when she felt the soft fabric settle on her hips she started to slide it even lower, down to her thighs and all the way to her feet. It was a slow process since the designer's red dress was tight on her body, but once it was a puddle in the floor she kicked it away and bent down to take off her shoes.

Before she could take them off, Punk motioned her to stop and to walk over to him, and once again her body obeyed his command without thinking it twice; she only stopped her walking until she was right in front of him.

"Taking into consideration what I made the others do, what do you think would be a good initiation for you?" He asked, never moving his eyes below her face.

"Whatever you think is good." Hopefully, he wouldn't be as harsh on her as he was with the others, she has watched in both horror an fascination as he initiated the men of the group and she silently hoped he wouldn't feel like testing her that far.

Actually, she hoped her body and her looks would make him want to initiate her in a more pleasurable way for both of them; after all he was a man like any other and she could give him things the others couldn't.

Punk sucked into his mouth the small ring adorning his lower lip and blinked slowly. "Whatever I think is good…" He moved his hands forward and placed them on her hips, guiding her movements so she would turn around.

"Anything," Maryse responded as she turned her back on him, and as her words left her mouth his fingers began pushing her thong down.

Smirking to herself, Maryse bent slightly, pushing her ass to him as he took her underwear off. He did it slowly, his hands barely touching her as he worked the thong down. That he wasn't touching her didn't mean that she couldn't feel him, she could actually feel his breath on her skin, warm and prickling.

Naked from the waist down, the blonde Diva ran her fingers through her hair and bit on her lips, and just when she was wondering if he was going to do something she felt a hard and stinging spank on her ass.

The sudden impact made her gasp and startle, but before she could complain out loud he pressed his lips to her flesh, kissing her right over the spot he abused a second ago.

The feeling of his lips on her made her gasp again, and when his hands settled on her hips to steady her she bit on her lips. "That…" She began to say, but before she could finish up she felt him stand from the chair so he could stand right behind her.

"I don't remember saying that you could speak, Maryse." He whispered into her ear, his body pressed against her back as his hands remained on her hips.

His low tone made her tremble and once again she swallowed down hard as his fingers dug into her skin, pulling her to him until she felt his erection poking at her through his jeans.

That was a reassuring feeling, because if he wanted her he wouldn't be too harsh on her, but then she remembered what he did a moment ago and started to wonder what kind of stuff he was into.

"So I can't talk?" She asked, pushing back into him so he could also get a good feeling even though his clothes.

His response came in the form of him pulling away from her so he could spank her a second time, and as soon as his open palm meet her ass Maryse hissed, feeling her flesh tingling after the impact.

"No, you can't talk. Actually, you can't do anything unless I tell you to do it."

"Okay…" Before she could even finish talking, the Chicago Native gave her another spank and the blonde had to bit her lips not to complain, her eyes closing as she waited for the feeling to pass.

She has never been into anyone spanking her or mistreating her in any kind of manner so she made a mental note to keep quiet.

"That's more like it." He whispered, his lips brushing against her bare shoulder as his hands worked on slowly removing her bra, the ultimate article of clothing that was keeping her from being completely naked.

Once he skillfully took it and tossed it away, Punk slithered his hands from her ribcage to her inner thighs, his fingers roaming freely without touching her intimately. His touch was light and maddening, caressing her skin and getting near her sex just to draw back before reaching it.

"Let's see if you are really willing to do it all to be part of the New Nexus."

Keeping her lips sealed, Maryse closed her eyes and lifted one arm, reaching behind her so she could grab the back of his neck. He didn't tell her to move, she was aware of that, but because he didn't say or did anything to stop her she threw her head back against his chest and started to run her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Punk didn't seem to mind that, and as an answer to her touch he slid one of his own hands up her body until he cupped her breast in it, feeling her as his thumb teased her nipple into a hard peak. He twisted it, weighing her in as his hand burned the skin that it touched.

One hand was working her upper body and the other one moving near the building ache between her legs, he was driving her crazy with preliminaries.

"Let's move to the bed," He said, his hands suddenly leaving her.

Resenting the void his hands left on her but doing as he told her, Maryse started to make her way to the bed, feeling his eyes on her as she moved. That he was watching her gave her a confident boost so she added a little swag to her walk, her hips loose as her heels echoed through the room.

"Stop there." Punk said when she was a step from the bed. When she halted he positioned himself behind her and placing one hand over her shoulder he made her bend over the bead; prompting her to automatically rub against the front of his jeans.

The position she was in when his clad hard-on touched her naked groin made a moan get stuck down her throat, and when his hands found again her hips to hold onto so he could push harder into her she moaned again.

He didn't chastise her with a spank, on the contrary, her moan was rewarded with another hard push and she would give anything for him to be naked as well so there wouldn't be a barrier between them, she wanted him to be able to push deep into her.

Now, that she could remember she had never had any sexual feeling toward the man, not prior that night anyway; but being naked with him while his not so subtle erection teased to rip through his pants so he could posses her made her feel wanton; she wanted him inside of her and she wanted him now.

She didn't even want him to take his time with her, she wanted him hard and fast, she wanted him to leave her trembling inside out, panting and breathless…

"You like that, uh?" He asked, and even with her back to him she knew he was smirking.

"Yes." She said in a raspy voice as he angled her ass higher, his hands spreading her to his viewing pleasure.

"Do you want me to take off my pants and fuck you through the bed and beyond?"

Maryse nodded and Punk pressed harder into her, the rough fabric of his jeans finding the wet spot between her legs. It was surreal, but at the same time it all felt like it was meant to be, like it was always meant to be like that.

"Then take them off." He said, pulling away from her the slightest bit.

Not having to be asked twice, Maryse turned around, sat on the bed and started to fumbled with his belt, her fingers shaking as she took it off. Once she managed she started to work on his pants and boxers until they were finally out of her way so she could lay her eyes on his flushed erection, hard and promising in front of her face.

She couldn't lie; Maryse was more than pleased with what she was seeing, very pleased. Who would have thought that what Punk hid under his trunks was so… nice? He was a very good size, he was undeniable throbbing for her and she wanted it… she wanted what she was seeing.

Placing her hands on his hips, Maryse lifted his shirt a little and kissed his stomach, her lips slowly going down as her nose picked on the musky scent of his arousal. Then, curious to know if he tasted as good as he smelled and looked she gave in and took him into her mouth, first licking the head and then sucking down on him.

He tasted better than what she thought; he was intoxicating and wanting to have more she ran her tongue through his length, adding a stronger suction as one hand gripped the base of him hard.

Humming, Maryse closed her eyes and took him in as deep as she could, his length and width invading her mouth.

Punk hissed and grabbed her hair, his fingers burying into her blonde locks for a second before pushing her out. "I didn't say you could do that, did I?" He said in a dark grumble, his dark eyes delving deep into hers as she looked up.

Smirking, Maryse licked at her lips. "Then spank me, for a taste of you I'll say that it was more than worth it."

Punk laughed, and instead of spanking her he took off his shirt and then lowered himself on top of the bed until he was hovering over her, barely giving her the chance to admire the art that was his body.

But that could come later, now she was going to enjoy the moment at its fullest.

Having him face to face and like God put him in this world was a bit unnerving, so Maryse took in a deep breath and forced her eyes to keep looking at him, her mind trying to convince her body that the fact that he was spreading her legs and accommodating his weight on top of her was nothing out of the ordinary, there was no reason to be trembling.

"Spank you? And why would I do that when I can make things a bit more interesting? Lift your hands above your head." He said and she obeyed.

Keeping his position over her, Maryse could feel the full intensity of Punk's manhood pressing hard against her crotch, but instead of trying to make his way in he was too busy tying her hands to the bed post. Now, she wasn't sure what he was using and where he got it from, but that he was tying her there was no doubt.

"Now be good and don't make me have to gag you too."

Parting her lips, Maryse's tongue peeked out and moistened her lips, her eyes intently looking at his face as he looked down on her.

"You speak, and you are out of the New Nexus before you are in." With that said, Punk swirled his hips and made his erection tease her entrance. "You got that?"

Nodding, Maryse closed her eyes and bit on her lips, her body was craving for him to slip into her and the intensity of his eyes were a bit too much for her. She was ready as she would ever be and in that moment she wanted him deep into her more than she wanted anything else.

"No closing your eyes either, I want you to look at me," He said, grabbing his hardness in his hand and brushing the tip to her entrance. "While I… initiate you"

Feeling feverish, the blonde opened her eyes and looked at him; his face was inches away from hers as his eyes looked back at her. Looking into his eyes as they were a push away from melting into each other felt surreal, almost too intimate of a moment to share with him; it made all the hairs of her body stand up and she trembled, but then as her eyes took him in he leaned forward and kissed her chin.

She wanted to close her eyes and take in the sensation, she wanted to move her hands away from their bondages to grab his face and kiss him and she wanted to tell him to fuck her good, however he wanted it just as long as he would relieve the liquid ache between in her crotch.

Squinting her eyes, the blonde Diva lifted one of her legs and used it to push him into her. It didn't give her the result she wanted and she sighed, feeling him so close and yet so far.

"I see you are a little bit eager, is it for me?"

Yes! She wanted to scream, but keeping in mind what was at stake she bit on her lips and fought against her eyes so they wouldn't close.

"Could it be that you want this?" After his words, Punk started to slide into her slowly, tormenting her by only allowing the head of his arousal to slide in before pulling back. "Is that what you want?"

Nodding and lifting her hips off the mattress, Maryse took the opportunity that his face was near and kissed his lips.

But he pulled back upon the contact, his eyes moving to her lips as he hissed under his breath. "No kissing, unless I say so."

Frustrated, Maryse threw her head back and took in a deep breath. Punk smirked his crooked smirk and blinked. "Patience is a virtue you lack, Maryse. I don't know if we have room for an impatient member."

Maryse parted her lips to refute him, but before she could she closed her mouth again and breathed in, trying to relax as he kept teasing her by brushing her throbbing hardness all over her groin. He was sliding it from her entrance to her sensitive nub, he was pushing it into her but just as far as an inch and he was pushing the length of him hard against her heat.

It was as if he was trying to make her crazy.

"Can you be patient?"

She nodded, and in a movement that took her breath away he pushed deep into her. A deep, raspy moan escaped her lips and she had to roll her eyes. It felt amazing, he was hot and throbbing and once he settled in he didn't move, making her tremble at the feeling of his body joining hers.

"Not only patient, I need you to be loyal and to respect me as your leader. Can you do that?"

Nodding again and burning all over, Maryse pulled at her hands. Being unable to touch him all over was frustrating; sure, it added more to the moment because every touch he would make on her felt more intense, but she wanted to touch him and beg him to relieve her need for him… and more than anything she wanted to kiss him.

It was silly, she knew that, but she wanted to feel his lips on hers too; she wanted his tongue to swirl around hers as he stole the breath out of her lungs.

"Good, we can understand much better if you only follow those simple points." Punk said as he accommodated himself into a more comfortable position without pulling out of her, and then ever so slowly he began to move within her.

Maryse moaned, not sure if that was catalogued under speaking but unable to stop herself, but when he continued not only to move but to increase the pace she assumed it was okay to moan.

Pulling her legs even farther apart, Punk began to slide in and out of her, his eyes moving right where the action was taking place, watching intently as his pounding into her started to get harder and faster.

"Maryse…"

Maryse could hear the voice but she was too concentrated on enjoying the ride Punk was taking her in. He was slamming into her, hard and deep, each thrust making her feet like screaming her lungs out.

It wasn't only that the very essence of his manhood was burying deep into her, but his fingers were manipulating her secret nub and it was driving her mad with lust.

She wanted more. Focusing her eyes, she stared at him. His face a hard mask of concentration was the gorgeous thing ever; his cheeks were tinged with her, his lips were slightly parted so his tongue could peek out and the way his eyes watched their coupling was beyond sexy.

"Maryse,"

She could hear him but she couldn't respond, if she did Punk wouldn't let her into the group. Besides, she was so close… she didn't want him to pull out before she could reach her climax and she was so close…

"Hello, Maryse..."

"Shhh," Maryse mumbled and not caring much she closed her eyes and lifted her head so she could brush her lips against his. "Just kiss me." She wanted to kiss him as she took her into the most intense orgasm of her life, she knew she was going to reach her boiling point if he just reached for her and kissed her.

"Okay," The voice said and pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft peek and it didn't last long. It was not the mind blowing experience she had hoped for and it definitely didn't take her to the edge. It was just like... "Now can you please get up, we are going to miss our flight."

Opening her eyes, Maryse found herself face to face with the familiar clear blue eyes of Mike, her ex-boyfriend and still good friend. He was staring to her a bit amused and she immediately pulled away from him.

"You dozed off." He said, one hand caressing her check as she dumbly looked at him with her jaw hanging and her face burning in embarrassment. "But don't worry, you didn't drool so I just let you sleep all over me."

Maryse covered her mouth with one hand and started to laugh nervously. She couldn't believe she just had a sex dream with…

With Phil!, while sleeping over her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh my God." She gasped, still holding her hand to her lips. It was just that the dream felt so real that she could even feel the taste of him on her tongue, dark and intoxicating. And God, of all the people she knew she dreamt of Phil aka CM Punk. Yeah she talked to him from time to time but not as to dream of him making her squirm underneath him, and to join the Nexus, a fake TV angle…

He wasn't even her type!

"It's not a big deal, come on, let's get going." With that said, Mike got up to his feet and carried both his carry-on bag and hers toward the gate.

It took her a moment to react, but when she did she stood up as well and followed him, her head down and her steps quick.

She just felt weird, the whole thing was weird and…

Deep into her thoughts, Maryse wasn't looking where she was walking and as she headed off after Mike she collided against someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" Lifting her head, the blonde French-Canadian found herself staring into the olive green eyes of none other than Phil, the man of her dream.

"Looking, I know." The man said as he placed a hand on her waist to steady her. The touch lasted a second and then he took his hand away. His eyes, however, remained glued on her. "I just saw your boyfriend walking by, seems like he forgot you."

Forcing a smile on her lips, Maryse flipped at her hair. "He's not my boyfriend." She rushed to say. "And I don't think he forgot about me."

Phil smirked and placed a finger to his forehead. "You are right, who would forget about you, right?" With that said he sent her a wink and arched one eyebrow. "Anyway, gotta keep going, I don't want to miss my flight."

Feeling the same kind of nerves she felt under his eyes in her dream, Maryse bit on her lips and shrugged. "Yeah, you go and… do your thing."

"Maryse, come on! We are going to be late."

Punk smiled and pulled his cap down. "You are going to be late too so see you around." After that he keep walking and left, leaving her behind as she stared after him.

Maryse licked at her lips and watched him walk away. "Oui, I'll see you around…Punk."


	2. Chapter 2

So I added one more chapter to this and it's much like the first, plotless! Lol, remember, this is fiction and it all comes from my imagination so keep it in mind. Now, thanks for the reviews and let me know that you think of this ;)

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

As the night died out and just when the show was reaching its momentum, WWE Diva Maryse sat over one of the big lighting cases in the backstage area, the warmth of her hazel eyes taking in as people rushed and yelled all around her. It was the same thing with every show, the crew always got insane when a live event was taking place and in some rare occasions she enjoyed to sit there and watch.

It was amusing but at the same time very exciting to see everyone freak out about little things people in the audience would never notice.

So, watching with her back resting against the wall behind her and with her legs stretched out before her, the blonde Diva clicked her tongue against her cheek, wondering if she was going to see certain wrestler walk by before the night was definitely over.

"My butt is sore from sitting here." Melina said as she shifted positions, and it wasn't until she was almost laying on her side and over Maryse that she stopped complaining.

Maryse leered at her. True, the hard surface wasn't the most comfortable place she has sat onto, but because it was strong enough to support her weight and most importantly, because it had a privileged view to the black curtain on the entrance that lead to the ring she didn't plan on leaving the spot soon.

"That happens when you have a skinny butt." Maryse said absent mindedly as she looked around, trying to spot _him_ and having no luck with it.

The black haired woman sitting at her side snorted and stared at her for a second. "I don't have a skinny ass, mind you… and what are you doing here anyway? Your segment is over and you usually pull out a Houdini once you are done."

Tilting her head to the side, Maryse squinted her eyes and considered if she should tell Melina that catching a glimpse of Punk walking around in his little trunks was the ulterior motive she had for sitting there.

That was her truth, over the past couple of days she has been thinking about that dream a lot and at the end of it all she came with one conclusion. It made her feel giddy and maybe just a little embarrassed but after having that sex dream about him she wanted to know that facet of him, she wanted to experience the real deal.

It was simple; she wanted to know if real life Punk was as good as her dream Punk has been. Maybe she wouldn't go for it, but she still wanted to see him that night.

Shrugging, she smirked and then decided to let it out. It was no big deal anyway. "I want to see Punk."

At the confession of her friend, Melina sat upright and faked a double take. "Punk, the CM Punk leader of the Nexus aka Phil? And why would you want to see him?"

"I just do." She said, keeping her eyes on the other woman.

"Hmmm, could it be that you developed a liking to him that I didn't know of?"

Maryse shrugged again, her eyes moving away from Melina so she could look around. "Honestly, it's not much of a liking per see; it's not like I want to date him or meet his family or even take him home to cook him dinner. I just want to, you know…"

"No, I don't know so please enlighten me." The Latina said, the subject apparently making her forget about how uncomfortable it was sitting there.

Maryse arched an eyebrow and blew out a breath. "I want him for sex."

Melina guffawed and covered her mouth with one hand. "Dear Lord, Maryse; if you are so desperate get your thing with Mike back, Jesus Christ!"

The blonde used her elbow to shove Melina to the side and she almost pushed her off the lighting case. "It's not like I'm desperate, I just want to know if he's any good. He looks intriguing and I don't know, it's like he has this magnetic sex appeal that is drawing me in."

That was the way to describe it, magnetic sex appeal. Maybe it was all because of the dream but now that she saw it there was no way to un-see it.

She wanted him, and maybe, just maybe she wanted to charm him into wanting her too. Like she told Melina, it wasn't like she wanted to date him, as dirty as it sounded she just wanted to fuck him.

"And when did you staredt to feel drawn to him? Because last time we spoke you forgot to mention it."

Maryse tried to think about how it all started and the farthest thing she could come up with was the day she watched his segment with the initiation of the Nexus. That night as she watched she threw out a comment about Punk being kinky and sexy; at the moment it didn't mean anything, it was just a passing comment and she laughed it off with Nikki.

And then the dream… it all started with the dream.

"I just started to feel it. I don't see what's the big deal about it, weren't you the one that seduced JoMo into your bed just because you thought he was hot? I'm human too, I need some loving and what if I want Punk to be the one giving it to me?"

Melina laughed and shrugged. "Okay, if he's the one that rocks your boat then go for it. But let me warn you, he's a hard one to get because when he was in ECW Barbie tried anything in the book and nothing. Then don't forget that you can't get him drunk because his whole Straight Edge thing and you can't get drunk and try to seduce him because that will only piss him off."

"Barbie is a fool, she's still a little girl and she thinks that the only way to get a man is showing him her boobs and shaking her ass in front of his face so I can see how she never got him."

Maryse smiled. She knew she had much more to offer than Barbie did and she was sure that if she really tried she could make Phil falter and give in into her charm; and she wanted him to, as weird as it sounded she wanted to feel him close and deep into her; she wanted to touch him and she wanted to kiss him. The last two were denied to her in the dream and she had a special craving to know how that felt.

Glorious, she bet. He seemed like the kind of man who would know what to do under the sheets and she wanted to see what he had hidden in his pants.

Was she being slutty for wanting him like that? Maybe, but it didn't matter; she couldn't see anything wrong with inverting the papers and try to get him into her bed for one night. After all they were adults and neither of them was in a relationship so there would be no harm done.

"Then let's see if you have better luck than her, I'm even going to help you get started." After saying that, Melina turned to the side and whistled. "Hey, Phil!"

Maryse arched an eyebrow and looked in the direction her fellow Diva was looking at. When she did she saw Punk looking their way and sending them a questioning look.

Like she knew he would be, he was in his red little trunks and just a black shirt to cover him up. It didn't do a good job though and with a smirk oh her face she tried to take a peek under.

Sitting and watching him stand on his spot, Maryse bit on her lips and thought about how the color red was good on him, it brought out the discrete bulge on him…

Now, if he would only take them off so she could see if the color flesh was better she would be a bit happier. But that wasn't going to happen so she moved her eyes from him and saw out of the corner of her eye as Melina used her forefinger to call him in. When the tattooed man noticed he said something to the rest of the Nexus before heading their way.

"Ladies." He said once he was standing in front of them, using the green of his eyes to look at each one of them in turns. "What can I do for you?"

"Blame me, I'm bothering you with nonsense but Maryse and I were talking about men's hair and you walked in and your name popped into our convo."

"Okay," He said with a chuckle. "Do I even want to know how my name popped into your chat?" He asked and after sending a brief glance to Melina his eyes went to Maryse, lingering longer.

The French-Canadian smiled just because he was looking at her, but deep inside she was wondering why was Melina talking all that hair crap and if she really thought that she was helping her out.

"No reason to worry, it's just that I was saying that I like JoMo's as it is but my girl here says he should cut it off. She doesn't like men with long hair anymore."

Maryse snorted, at least that was true and it was convenient to point that out. Punk had short hair and she liked him. Should she go ahead and be blunt enough to say it like that? "I'm just saying that a man with long hair is out of style."

"Then I saw you and you cut your hair recently and… oh look, there's JoMo." With that said, Melina got to her feet and hurried to jump all over her boyfriend; kissing him, strangling him in a hug, wrapping her legs around his hips and leaving Phil and Maryse watching after their little display of affection.

"Is this the moment I tell them to get a room?" Snorting and shaking his head Phil asked, tilting his head to the side so he could take a look at her face. He was close, not close as she would like him to be but close enough so she could take a good look at his eyes and the sharp features of his face.

Now, she had to admit that he wasn't like the best looking guy ever but he wasn't bad to look at either. True; lack of sleep had formed bags under his eyes, his lips were too thin and he needed a good shave. But at the same time those little 'imperfections' made him look way more interesting, and that was without mentioning that he had gorgeous eyes.

It was crazy, but the more she looked at him the more she wanted him, and that he was staring back at her with those deep eyes of his wasn't helping her libido at all.

"I think this is a good moment." She responded, fixing her eyes into his. His remark about the two love birds making out a few steps away from them making her mind race with an idea. "But too bad for Melina that she is getting more excitement from this that what she'll get once they get a room."

"Why is that?" Phil asked with half a smile, his voice low in his throat as he angled his head to the right. Maryse wondered if that was the tone he used behind closed doors and smiled at the thought. Yes, he probably talked like that in bed because that voice was nothing but seductive.

"Never mind, being a man and all you probably won't want to hear it anyway. I don't want to hurt your male ego."

"Is this some kind of gossip?" He asked, keeping the conversation going and Maryse smiled, glad because she was getting to where she wanted.

She wanted to keep him interested enough so the conversation could turn into something way more interesting; and if at the end she didn't get the results she wanted at least she could learn a thing or two about Punk the lover.

"No, just something experience and talking to some friends have taught me. You know, girl talk."

"Okay, if it's not gossip I do want to hear. Don't mind my ego, I've probably heard worse."

Shrugging, Maryse rolled her eyes and faked being embarrassed. "Alright, will you get offended if I'm blunt?"

"Not at all." He said with a crooked grin, leaning forward until his arms were resting over the lighting case.

So she had his attention, that was for sure, so leaning forward as if she was going to tell him a secret she licked her lips and looked at him straight in the eyes. "No offense, but I don't think it's a secret that men only care to... how do you say it?" She smiled and looked up to the ceiling, giving the impression that she was searching for te right word. "To get off. There you have Melina and John and I can bet on anything that once they are alone he will take off her clothes in a hurry, if he has time he'll get her down on her knees and after choking her for a while he'll make her go into his favorite position. Then before she can fully get into the mood he will get off before falling asleep and she will be left completely unsatisfied."

Phil slowly scratched his jaw and chuckled, then without taking his eyes away from her he arched an eyebrow. "Wow… is that what experience taught you?"

"Basically." She said with a casual shrug. "There is an exception here and there but not many."

The Chicago native sucked into his mouth his lip ring and then blew out a breath. "Then forgive me for telling you this, but I think your problem is that you haven't found a partner that can keep up to you. I say you should keep looking, you'll be surprised to know what's out there."

And now he only needed to offer.

"What for? it's kind of annoying to meet someone you like and then be completely disappointed. It's like bad comedy and when I'm with someone intimately the last thing I want is to laugh."

"Ah, there you have it." He said clicking his fingers. "I'm going to give a diagnostic to your little problem. You can't laugh at a guy when you are being 'intimate' with him like you call it; you are only going to get him nervous and take momentum from the mood and then your results are not going to be the best. No wonder your experiences are nothing more than mediocre."

"I never said I laughed, but sometimes that's the only feeling men provoke out of women. I mean, if I feel like laughing or asking a man what is he doing then he is not doing a good job and he is no good. Mediocrity is not provoked, Phil, a man that's good at what he's doing will never make a woman laugh at his efforts."

The tattooed superstar shifted his position and looked around for a few seconds before fixating his eyes on hers once more. He had the phantom of a smile on his face and Maryse wondered what he was thinking. "Maybe the problem is not men, maybe women's brain are set into believing sex is like they portray in cheesy soap operas and when the time comes for the actual thing their expectations are too high. I don't like a woman who wants everything to be done in delicacy and on bed of roses."

"Nah, I don't think women like that, but men sometimes think sex is a porn movie and they want it all fast and hard and they don't take time to get their woman into the mood. I personally like a man who is considerate of me as I'm considerate of him. If I go all the way to make him feel great then why can't he do the same for me? That's not too much to ask, but you guys don't do that and then you expect us to moan and tell you how much we like it when in reality we don't like what you're doing."

Phil shifted again on his feet and licked at his lips. "Alright, then according to you what's a good way to get women's motors going?"

Maryse slid out of the lighting case and got to her feet. She did it right in front of him, forcing him to back off a little so there could be room for her to stand between his body and the case. Sure, there was not much space between the two and if he took a step closer he would be touching her.

Not that it mattered to her; she liked the space she had just fine.

"Not much. Like I said, just take your time and don't be afraid to use your hands or even your mouth." She said lifting a hand to touch his taped wrist. Once she touched him there she slowly moved her fingers up and up until she was touching his shoulder. "Touch your woman... and I when I say touch her I mean it. Men seem to concentrate all the touching in the breast and trust me, that's not even the second most erogenous zone you'll find in a woman."

"I like breasts." Phil said with a smirk, his eyes moving from her face to look right at the valley of her chest.

"Yeah, I bet. But there are other places that we want to be touched, or bit and licked. Like here…" She said, using a finger to trace a path from his shoulder to his neck, making sure to touch him bellow his ear and underneath his jaw. Then, without breaking the contact she slid her hand to his back and ran a finger down his spine. "And all the way here and beyond."

Phil's green orbs were delving into her own eyes and the intensity of his stare was so strong she could actually feel it, it burnt. The whole moment felt way too intense and she couldn't help but to swallow hard. Maybe she was stepping out of her boundaries but if he wasn't backing away neither would her.

"That's just an example." She whispered, taking her hands from him and stretching them over the case behind her. "But every woman is different so make sure to try quite a few things. That way it doesn't matter when or where you'll get your woman ready to go and willing to give it all. It doesn't have to be in a bed of roses, as long as you pay attention to her needs I don't think she will mind if it is against a wall, on the floor, in a public bathroom… or even right over this lighting case."

With a confident smile, the tall man ran his tongue over his lips and breathed out. "I always make sure to try lots of things so I think I'm good in that department."

Maryse hummed. "Interesting." She would like to see that.

"Yeah I don't think even the most exigent woman would laugh at me." He said that as he leant forward, placing his hands over the case and just a few centimeters away from hers. "I know how to use my hands and my mouth so I don't think that even you would laugh."

Smiling, the young woman watched as he watched her with predatory eyes. She got him, he was now putting them together in this sex talk and that was good. No, it was great! If he already had the image of them being together like that then he only needed a small push.

"Talk is cheap if you can't back it up, don't you know that?"

He snorted. "I know, do you?"

"Of course." She responded with a wink.

Phil nodded, moving an inch closer so he was almost brushing against her, and just when he was about to open his mouth to reply someone called his name and the spell was broken.

"Hey Punk, you are up in five."

The Chicago native let out an exasperated sigh and then grumbled. "Yeah I'll be there in a minute." He rasped that without looking away from her. "I have to confess something, all this talk… well, I don't think I'm ready for the world to see me like this."

The voice he used when he said that was so very low and raspy that Maryse had to breathe on it. Oh and she wanted to tear her eyes away from his face and take a look at the little discomfort she provoked down below his waist, but because only good things came for those who waited she kept her eyes on his face.

"If you want, once your match is over we can keep talking about this. I don't think everything is said and done here and there are a few things I still want to... show you."

Phil chuckled nervously, looking around as if he was trying to make up his mind. If he was perceptive like she thought he was, he took her hint and now she only needed an answer. It didn't came, for a long while he just remained quiet and Maryse was afraid he was going to walk away without finishing things with her.

So in case that happened, she straightened up and placing a hand over his chest she made him back away two steps, just enough so she could walk away. "If you are interested come find me in Ted's locker room. He already left and I'll be there taking a shower."

With that said and making sure his eyes were on her, Maryse walked away, hoping to see more of Phil that night so she could make her dreams come true.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Same as before, plotless little smut that I had to cut in two because it's hard to write this with my 5 year old nephew asking me what I was doing O.O

Chapter 3

If later that night someone came and asked Maryse if she noticed the exact moment when Phil came into the room she would answer the question with a rotund yes. In fact, she could even go further than that and tell with precise detail everything about it; from what she was doing, to where he was standing at and what was running through her mind as she tried to hide the devious smile that wanted to form on her lips.

If she wanted to she could also exalt the moment and say that she felt his strong presence even before she saw him, that even with her back to the door his piercing eyes burnt her skin and that as she sat bending slightly over while taking off her boots all the hairs of her body stood on end just by the intensity of his stare.

So yeah, she could say all that and make it seem like whatever it was the she was feeling for him was so strong that he even provoked her body to be on extrasensory alert; but if she was to be truthful she had to admit that if she knew he was there was because she heard him.

Simply as that, she just heard when he came in.

She has been sitting in a low bench in the middle of the showers when the sound came, a door opening and then closing. The noise was barely perceptive but she caught on it, and even if no other sound came after it she knew he was there.

In her mind's eyes she saw him walking all the way trough Ted's locker room before silently halting right under the doorframe of the shower room to look at her, and because in that moment she could actually feel his eyes on her she smirked.

Now, she couldn't lie to herself, she was more than satisfied that he showed up but at the same time she was a bit disappointed because when she suggested him to meet her back there she was kind of hoping him to walk in when she was already in the shower. She even painted a scenario in her mind where he sneaked into the room and upon seeing her all naked and very willing he would go to her and take her right against the wall… yeah it was raw and dirty but she couldn't take that image out of her head.

It would be sexy if that happened because she wanted him to lose his cool with her; she wanted him to kiss her senseless, she wanted to feel his hands running all over her body and she wanted… well, she wanted him to do anything and everything he wanted to do to her.

But instead of getting that, Phil walked in way before she could strip off all her ring attire; he caught her right when she was busy with the getting rid of her boots and her not so sexy but very comfortable big purple-green socks.

It was kind of funny, actually, she only used those kinds of socks when she had her wrestling boots on and she didn't want him to see them. Sure, she bought them because she found them funny and cute but because she wasn't aiming for any of those attributes in that moment she kicked all her footwear into a corner of the room and gave them the evil eye, the farther they were the better.

But it wasn't so bad, yes he walked in when she was still in the process of taking her clothes off and even her hair was up in a messy bun that looked everything but glamorous; but at least of all her attire her top was already off and even when she was covering her naked torso with a small towel the view he was having was of her arched naked back.

That was a lot of skin right there and because she knew men were visual creatures she began to muse about how it wasn't such a bad thing that he walked in earlier than she thought.

Sure, there was a big difference between partially nude and being completely naked in the shower, but sometimes it was better to leave something to the imagination to work on.

Seeing her like that could get him intrigued and soon he would want to take a look of what was underneath her scarce clothing.

"That was a short match." She said straightening her back up as she held the towel in place. She didn't look at him while she talked and instead she watched as she aligned her right leg in front of her, inspecting the pedicure she got that morning. "I didn't even get to take my shower."

Phil cleared his throat. "I didn't really have a match; I just went out there and watched the Nexus kick some ass." That was his reply and Maryse couldn't help but to smile.

She liked that he wasn't justifying himself over the fact that he was there watching and that he didn't stumble on his words as he looked for a way out, she liked that very much.

It could only mean that he meant to stay.

"Hmm, so I'm going to take that you like to watch. I don't know why but I thought you were more of an action kind of man."

Phil chuckled, and when the blonde French-Canadian heard him she turned her face to him and watched him. He was slumped against the frame of the door, his hands casually folded against his chest and his eyes staring directly at her.

Now, she couldn't say that she was feeling overexposed over the fact that she was sitting there in nothing more than her sparkling golden shorts and a towel covering her partially; on the contrary, she couldn't wait to lose it all and see what his reaction would be.

Judging by the fact that he showed up and that he has been standing there watching her she would bet on anything that he would like it.

"I am, but sometimes it's good to watch and study the situation so you know what action to take." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Is that so…" She said eyeing him over. "And did you learn something with all that watching?"

"It was a short match, you said it yourself; I didn't get to see much of it." He responded, his eyes sparkling and his voice carrying low undertones that send shivers down her spine.

Quirking her lips, Maryse lifted one hand to free her hair out of the elastic band that held it together; she did it without taking her eyes from him and when she finally felt her hair cascading down her back she shrugged. "So did you learn something or not?"

"A thing or two, to be honest I wasn't paying much attention to it as my mind was completely elsewhere. Actually, I was thinking about the talk we had before." He said as he tapped his lips with his thumb.

Maryse smirked; taking over his mind has been her goal since the beginning. "What about it?"

Shifting his weight to his left foot, the tattooed man lowered his gaze to his arms and started to work on taking off the tape out of them. "I was thinking about your perception of men only wanting to 'get off' and not paying attention to your needs," He shrugged, "I mean my mind always works on overdrive and somehow I started to think that maybe your experiences are nothing more than mediocre at their best because the only thing you have in your mind is to get off yourself. It kinds of makes you a hypocrite, you know?"

Maryse opened her mouth to refute him but then clamped it shut. To be honest her little talk out there had been nothing but a mix of the truth mixed with her desire to put his mind running in sexy drive and she didn't want to talk about it anymore, now she wanted to act.

But because she wasn't going to tell him to shut his mouth and do her instead of talking, she rolled her eyes playfully and then looked at him.

"I think you missed the whole point of what I was saying; what I meant to say is that sex is something to be enjoyed by everyone involved, you need to give but it's only fair to receive something in exchange. It's like this, my goal should be to make you feel lose your mind and your goal should be to make me feel fantastic, simple as that."

And if he didn't understand she could give her a demonstration.

Phil nodded, taking a few steps forward as he worked on taking all the tape from his wrists and forearms. He didn't say anything though and Maryse wondered what was going on in that intricate mind of his. Was he having nice thoughts about her? She hoped so, but then again there was no way she could know since he wasn't even looking at her.

It was only until his arms were tape free that he ventured to look down to her while one of his eyebrows rose up in his forehead.

"Give and thou shall receive… I get it, trust me, it's not like I'm an egotistical prick that wants to takes all for myself; but if I'm with you and I feel that everything you are giving is with the sole purpose of receiving something in return then my mood will go down to the floor and I will definitely try to get off and move on."

Maryse chuckled, adjusting the towel with care against her chest and making sure the movement would catch his attention; after all he told her that he liked boobs and she knew she had a nice pair right there under her thin towel. "I don't think we are understanding each other here; I never said I didn't like giving, I think it's very rewarding… but anyway, going back to what you said, if you were with me I don't think you would want to just get off and move on."

"Is that cockiness I detect in your voice?" Phil laughed and walked closer, standing a few paces away from her as his hands rested on his hips.

Looking up to him, Maryse noticed that he was still in his red wrestling trunks, but unfortunately he also had his shirt on and even from her low sitting position she couldn't get a real good look at him.

"It's not cockiness if you can back it up." She said, pouting her lips in a way that he couldn't help but to notice how inviting they could be.

"It's cockiness until you prove you can back it up." He responded in the lowest of tones, his voice rough and so very inviting…

The way he talked the words made Maryse want to stand up, toss the towel away and drop to her knees just to show him what she got to offer. Of course, she didn't do that; instead she just got to her feet and stood right in front of him.

He was tall, at least taller than her, and as she looked up into his deep olive green eyes she couldn't help but to start feeling very naked while he was very clothed. But that could change, hopefully, so running her tongue through her lips ever so slowly, the blonde arched an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Is that a challenge, Phil?"

The corner of his lips curved into a sly smile and he shrugged. "I'm just saying that talking is easy; not like that's entirely a bad thing, you can learn a lot from talking and sometimes very interesting things come out if you take your time to talk."

"Like now," Maryse said while angling her face towards his. "Who would have known that just by talking we could get to know a few things about the opposite sex?"

"Or that we would learn so much about each other; for example, I know now that if you and I were to be together you wouldn't have any problems in pleasing me but you would expect me to 'return the favor' so to speak."

"Exactly." She said rising on her tip toes and then flattening her feet back on the cold floor. If truth be told her fingers were itching to reach forward and touch him and her lips wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but controlling her urges she just sighed dreamily. "But not only that, I would go out of my way to make you feel fantastic."

"And how's that?" He asked in a dark whisper, leaning forward and getting a bit closer to her.

"Well…" She said after breathing into his scent. "Since we are in the shower stalls I would help you get ready to take a nice steamy shower."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would make you sit down right in that bench so I could take off your boots. I would assume that you are tired from your match so once they are off I would give you a little massage; you know, just to make you relax for me."

Phil arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, his eyes getting darker as Maryse went on.

"I've been told my hands work wonders so I would start with your feet and then I would go all the way up… treating your calves real nice and then going up; of course, I would pay a little more attention to your thighs because between you and I like a man with nice strong thighs, and then…" She whispered, making sure the eye contact wouldn't break and that his attention was entirely on her. "Then since you would be relaxed I would go on by taking your shirt off. I would do it slowly to take a very good look at you, but because I'm a little greedy I would want to do more than looking so I would lean into you and kiss you right here…" She said placing her forefinger right under his jaw.

"I don't think that would relax me, nope, not at all…"

Maryse ignored him and sliding her finger to the neck of his shirt she continued talking. "Then, I would want to taste your skin so I would alternate between kissing and licking all the way down to your chest. My hands would be working too, running down your sides and maybe sneaking to your back as my lips get lower and lower down your stomach." She whispered while dragging her finger down over his shirt, she didn't stop until she reached his hip.

"Then, when I'm out of skin to explore I would go to take off your trunks, sliding them slowly down your legs and tossing them away. Obviously, by then you would already be hard and ready for me so I would just take you in my hand to look at what you had to offer. I'm curious so I really need to watch you closely, but then after a close look I would take you into my mouth to get a real taste of you, and that's when I start to make you feel way beyond good."

Phil sucked in a breath and ran his hand through his short hair. While she talked her little talk he never took his eyes away from hers and now that she was done talking his eyes were still glued to hers. "Well, that sounds nice, I can't argue about that."

Maryse grinned, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling at it. "I told you."

"But hypothetically speaking, after that you would want me to take care of you, is that right?" He asked, grabbing the edge of the towel and pulling at it just like she was doing with his shirt.

Maryse licked her teeth and looked down at his hand on the towel; he wasn't pulling hard but the message was there, he wanted it off. "I would like that, but because we are here I would want to take things to the showers, that way I can help you get clean up and then you could help me get dirty."

Phil sucked into his mouth his lip ring and looked away from her so he could take a glance around the room; then, without giving her time to react he took a few steps forward and made her back up against the wall, blocking as escape she didn't plan on doing with his body.

She liked the sudden move that he made so faking a surprised gasp she made both her hands fly up to his arms, grabbing him firmly and thus making the towel fall right at his feet.

It was all on purpose, she wanted the towel off, but instead of taking a look at her he pressed his body hard against hers and smirked, lowering his face as his eyes delved deep into hers. "Is this were you would want to take me in?"

Maryse blinked, her face angled up and returning his stare with the same intensity. "This would be a good place." Not that she knew where she was exactly, but wherever was a good place if it meant his body would corner her like he was doing in that moment.

"You are a little tease," He said, his hand going to rest on her hip and then sliding to her tight. "No wonder you have issues with you men's performances, I mean how can you expect them to outlast you when you provoke them into losing control with you?" He asked seductively as he grabbed her tight to lift it up all the way to his hip level.

The position made his not so subtle erection to press insistently against her crotch and she had to grab onto him harder not to lose her balance.

Maryse swallowed hard, the combination of the sensation he was provoking right between her legs and the way he was looking at her was too much all of a sudden and she had to bite her tongue not to tell him to just take her right there in that spot. She wanted it and it was more than obvious that he wanted it too… but instead of saying that she threw her head against the wall and with her eyes still on his she responded.

"That would be just me making anything to make you feel good, I don't think it's too much asking the same in exchange, don't you think?" The last word she said it while rotating her hips against his, getting a better feeling of him through the fabric of both their bottom ring attire.

"I agree, that's more than fair." He said, his fingers sliding to the edge of her shorts, right where the flesh of her buttocks began to hide underneath the fabric. "So tell me, what would you consider a good way to get you going in this moment?"

"Right now?" She breathed out, feeling her face flushing with the intensity of the moment. She could tell him a lot of things she would love him to do, from touching her all over, to going down on her and then so many other things, but the truth was that in that moment she only wanted to feel him inside of her.

She was swollen and wet for him and she wanted the barrier of their clothes to disappear right in that moment.

"Yes, right now." He said, his face getting close enough for her to feel his breathing brushing against her lips.

"Right now I wouldn't mind if you just ripped my pants off so you could fuck me through that wall." She said, her speech getting bolder and her libido going to the roof.

Phil smirked, releasing her leg and grabbing her hand to make her take a step forward. "Then I would have to cool you off because really, what's the fun in just fucking you through a wall?" He said and as soon as his words died he turned on the spray of the shower over her, making her jump what felt like ten feet in the air as the water hit her body like sharp needles.

"What…" She started to protest, but before she could go on his lips silenced her, pressing hard into hers and taking advantage of the gap in her mouth to slide his tongue right in.

Now, she wasn't expecting him to get her under the shower, but if he was going to kiss her like that she didn't mind drowning in that room. The way he surprised her with that kiss was simply amazing and the world could end right there and she wouldn't mind.

It was just too damn good, kissing was one of the things he denied to her in her dream and now that she finally got her sample she was happy that she got the real deal as an exclusive.

Now she only needed to make things continue with the same intensity as they were and her dream would turn into her reality. Hopefully, he would surpass all the expectations she had of him and then her dream would look silly compared to the real deal.

But before making assumptions she decided to make things happen, and lowering her hands down his body, Maryse grabbed for his shirt and pulled it off, breaking the kiss for only a second before it started again with renewed passion.

She liked kissing him, the way his tongue dueled against hers as her body molded to his was very stimulating to her senses and wanting to get her hands free she tossed his shirt away.

Once her hands were free they went automatically to circle his neck as he lifted her up, his hands cradling her ass perfectly as he carried her back against the wall.

With both her legs circling his hips and with her back resting against the wall, Maryse opened her eyes for a short second and moaned into his mouth. It felt more than nice to feel him like that, so close...

But then, before either one of them could say or do anything more, a third person came into the room and walked right into the showers.

"Oh God, I didn't see anything, I swear." Came the southern drawl of Ted and soon as the words were out in the air Phil practically dropped her to the floor.

Her first instinct was to reach down for the wet towel to cover herself and then she cussed in French. Damn she has been so close, and this time for real and Ted just ruined it!

Wasn't he supposed to be out?

"Fuck." Phil mumbled under his breath and after blinking a couple of times Maryse noticed that his boots were all wet from the shower and that he was holding his dripping shirt in one hand; apparently she dropped it right in the water and now it would be a bad idea for him to put it back like that.

Now that the mood was entirely different he didn't seem too amused about the whole thing and Maryse couldn't help but to laugh.

Changing his attention back to her, Phil's darkened eyes looked at her thoroughly and as he watched the blonde covered her mouth with her hand to hold her weird amusement.

It wasn't funny, but for some reason the image of Ted leaving as soon as he came made her laugh. He probably was embarrassed out of his mind and maybe she should be too…

"Great, now you are laughing."

Shaking her head, Maryse closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not laughing at you, trust me, it's just that this…" She opened her eyes wide and pressed the towel closer to her body.

Her statement was followed by a long silence and Maryse wondered if he would want to keep things going. She knew she wanted to, if anything that little taste of him only made her want him more than before.

Sure, they would have to get back into the mood but she didn't think that would be too hard, at least not on her part.

"I think we should... okay, I don't know what really happened here but I..."

"Do you want to keep going? I will lock the door this time."

Phil placed one hand at the back of his head and snorted. "Maryse, I…"

Maryse brushed him off, she could read on his face that he wanted her and that he wanted them to keep on, after all if it wasn't because they got so rudely interrupted they would be engaged right now in the middle of a very passionate sex session.

So yeah his mood was gone, but she knew exactly how to get him back into it and she was going to do it in that same moment. Phil was not going to walk out of that room without giving her what she wanted, of that she was sure.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the nice reviews, sometimes I can't believe the things I write but at least you guys like it ;)

_**CHAPTER 4**_

If there was something Maryse was really good at, it was on how to work her body. She knew how to pose to appeal, she knew how to exalt her good attributes and she understood perfectly the art of suggestion. For her, using her body as a weapon was the easiest thing in the world and if she took advantage of all the little tricks she had learnt over years to get Phil back into the mood, there would be no chance that he could resist.

She was very sure of that, and judging by what was going on before they got so rudely interrupted, she didn't have much work to do anyway. Phil has been so much into the moment that she didn't think he would object for round number two.

A good feel of her skin under his fingertips, maybe some more suggestive talking and that would be it for him. In a matter of nothing she was going to have him eating out of the palm of her hand before he could even comprehend it.

Of course, that was what she thought when she walked out to lock the door of the locker room, but now that she walked back into the showers and saw him sitting with a scowl on his face as he took off his ruined boots she started to think that maybe, just maybe she would have to try some of her tricks to get him right where she wanted him to be.

Not that it mattered, the hard part of breaking the ice was already done and she only needed to pick of from where they left.

Running her tongue across her bottom lip, the blonde beauty dropped to the floor the damp towel she has been using to cover her naked torso and placed her arm strategically over her breast, covering just enough skin so the man sitting with his back to her would want to remove the arm himself to take a good view; maybe he would even want to do more than that.

After all men were visual creatures and there was nothing that could get their attention more than a female body at the verge of being exposed.

"So where were we?" She asked in her thick accent, her voice almost a purr as she stood by the door.

At the sound of her voice, Phil released the boot he has been holding in one hand and turned around to her. His brows were knit together and his dark eyes were burning through her, making her feel kind of uncomfortable under his stare.

"If my memory doesn't fail me, we were just in the part where you wanted me to fuck you right through that wall over there." He said curtly without taking his eyes away from her.

Maryse only nodded, pouting her lips as she tried to think on a good way to proceed. If she were another person, just with the look he was sending her she would have grabbed her clothes, put them back on and leave the building in a rush. But if truth be told, the dark look on his face reminded her too much of her dream Punk and that only made her want him more.

It was just that there was a wild glint in his eyes that bordered in feral and she could just imagine him using that intensity to drive her mad with lust.

She liked it, and she liked it very much.

Feeling a new rush of desire run through her veins, Maryse bit on her full lips and eyed him. Real life dark Phil vs. dream dark CM Punk; right in that moment she had to choose the real one because he was there, half worked on and very available. So with that in mind she took a few steps into the room and paraded in front of him.

"You are mad." It wasn't a question, just an observation and she wondered why he was mad. Didn't watching her half naked and at reaching distance made him happy?

Phil snorted, the fire in his eyes focused only in her. "I'm not mad, I was just wondering what the fuck just happened here. I mean, shouldn't it be a tad strange that you go from barely talking to me to throwing yourself at me all of a sudden? And as if that wasn't weird enough we get Ted walking in right in the middle of it all."

Well… she had to admit that the Ted thing had been kind of weird, but that was why she closed the door, so that they wouldn't get anymore interruptions. As for the other thing, yeah… going from not talking to him very often to having as a mission getting into his pants could be catalogued as a bit strange…

But anyway, very slowly and making sure he was watching her, Maryse used her free hand to run it through her hair and then walked seductively towards him. Like she was expecting, he watched with dark-predatory eyes every step that she made, and once she was right in front of him she bent down and looked at him right into his green smoldering orbs.

"I'm not throwing myself at you;" She said in a low whisper, moving her hand over the bench and resting it so very near to him that she was almost touching him. "I thought this was more of an exchange. You give me what I want and I will give you whatever you want and then more."

Phil's eyes moved slowly down her face and she let a full smirk take over her lips when he stopped at her almost exposed breast. She knew what he was thinking and it probably had to do with the replacement of her arm and hand for his.

"So why don't you tell me what is it that you want and I'll give it to you, anything." She said, using her sultry voice and hoping he would like the sound of it.

On his part, the Chicago native tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes. "Is this an offer you throw around the guys very often? Because I don't like to take something that has been passed around all over the place."

At his words, Maryse's tongue darted out and ran angrily over her lips. She didn't like the implications of what he said and she showed it by the sudden change in her features. Her smirk faded, her eyebrow rose high in her forehead and her jaw tensed.

Sure, her ways probably indicated quite the contrary but the only guy she has been with in the company was Mike and she didn't throw herself at him, they actually dated for over a year.

"You know what-" She began to say as she got back to her feet. Screw Phil, with all his hesitance he was probably going to be a big disappointment anyway. He should be considering himself lucky that she wanted to give him a night to remember but noooo, instead there he was, trying to put her down with false assumptions. "I don't…"

Before she could go on, Phil got to his feet as well and basically pushed her back into the wall, cornering her between the cold tiled wall and his hard body. Once she was where he wanted her, Maryse opened her eyes as wide as they would go and looked up at his towering figure, suddenly realizing how much taller and stronger he was.

She also realized that she barely knew the man. Apart from knowing that he worked in the same company as her and that he was that Straight Edge thing she knew nothing. Of course, instead of feeling intimidating by that she found it more exciting, it was basically the first time she did something like that and there was a sense of novelty in it that she liked.

It made her feel naughty and the thrill of it seem promising; it made her bite her lips in anticipation…

"You don't what?" He asked, his voice so low and dark that Maryse had to swallow down hard upon hearing it.

She had nothing to say to that, she became mute under his imposing presence. She liked that he was taking control of the situation because it was hot, so hot that she had to fight hard against the urge or rising to her tip toes to kiss him.

"You don't go around much or you don't want to play your little mind games on me anymore?"

Trying to regain her composure, the French-Canadian lifted her face to him and parted her lips lightly. Then, as he watched she licked her lips. "First, I'm not something that has been passed around the entire locker room and second, I don't do mind games."

Phil chuckled, the tip of his tongue peeking between his lips to touch the little ring on them while his face lowered towards her. "And what if I don't believe you?" He asked in the lowest of the murmurs.

As soon as he said that, Maryse's mood went down to the floor and she tried to push him away. She used both of her hands, placing them over his naked chest and giving him the hardest push her strength could give. But all her strength was practically nothing to him and as she struggled he managed not only to restrict her movements by holding her arms away from him, but he also managed to swirl her around so she would face the wall instead of him.

"What do you think are you doing?" She asked in a rush, flexing her fingers as he held her hands trapped between their bodies.

"I don't like when people try to play mind games on me, so why don't you tell me exactly what do you want so we can stop beating around the bushes." He said as he leaned into her, his face hovering over her shoulder as he pressed hard against her back.

From her place against the wall, Maryse could feel that even with all his talk, Phil liked the turn of events a little too much; she knew because his erection was pressing insistently against her ass. At the realization of that, the Diva couldn't help but to smirk and squirm against him, her mood picking up. "I already told you what I want."

"And what was that?" He asked again, letting go of her arms so he could use his hands to reach down to her hips, holding her in place so she would remain glued to him.

Maryse threw her head back and rested it against his chest. It was almost like in her dream and she couldn't help but to close her eyes and lick her lips. "I want you to…" She began to say, but her words died in her throat when his hands slid down to her inner thighs, caressing her flesh as his breathing brushed against her cheek.

"To touch you all over?" He asked, sliding one hand back to her hip. He left it there for a few seconds and then started to move it up and up until it was right under her right breasts. Then, as the fingers of that hand worked on running through her ribcage and getting near her breasts, Phil put his other hand into good use and pressed it right against the heat between her legs. "Like this?"

A broken moan escaped Maryse's lips when he touched her there, her body shivering with repressed desire as he started to rub his fingers against her.

She liked that Phil much better than she liked the one he has been a few minutes ago and she showed him by pushing her ass against him.

"You are all wet." He whispered into her ear, his voice scratchy as he ever so slowly moved his hand to the edge of her pants so he could slide it in, going underneath them and past her underwear.

The blonde Diva leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the wall, concentrating on the feeling of Phil's fingers wrestling a match against her pants so he could have enough room to move. And God, when he finally got the space he was looking for she felt her knees getting weak as a lone lean finger pushed its way between her slick folds, teasing her slit and then alternating between flickering her nub and rubbing it.

As he silently worked on that secret place she kept hidden, Maryse mumbled under her breath a few words in French; she knew Phil probably though she was talking gibberish but she really didn't care, she just wanted him to keep doing exactly what he was doing.

"You haven't answered me, Maryse, is this what you wanted all along or did you want something else?" He asked, his tone low as the tip of his finger menaced to break deep inside of her.

"Right now I'll be happy if you just keep doing that." She breathed out the words, feeling as if his finger was made of fire and he was melting her.

Phil breathed against her, pushing his finger into her as far as it would go. "Doing what, this?"

Maryse moaned out loud; at the invasion she felt her inner muscles quivering around his finger and the sensation was mind blowing. In fact, she could actually feel all of her being trembling as a liquid warm sensation rushed to settle on her lower stomach.

It was insane, just one finger probing into her and her mind left her body, all she could concentrate was on the way he slid in and out of her, in and out…

"Tell me, because if you don't tell me I will have to stop. Is that what you want, for me to stop?" To prove his point, Phil stopped his movements, but he stopped while his finger remained buried deep into her.

"No, I don't want you stop." Maryse responded breathless, and since her hands were just resting against the wall she decided to put them into good use as well.

She reached for him, her hands sneaking between their bodies so she could touch him; but he was pressing so hard into her that it was impossible for her hand to touch him like she wanted to.

"Too bad," He said, removing his finger and pulling his hand out of her pants; then he took a few steps away from her.

As soon as he stopped doing what he was doing, Maryse turned around immediately, staring at him and feeling her face more than a little flushed.

She could still feel her limbs shaking and there was a sweet ache that started in her groin and rushed all the way to her toes.

She wanted him to take care of that ache. "Too bad what?" She breathed out.

Phil shrugged, his dark eyes contrasting with the apparent relaxed features of his face "I told you, I don't want to be yet another one of the guys you allured with your little antics."

"Would you stop that already, I don't go around sleeping with everyone I see around here." That he would say that was ridiculous and it made her mad because she wasn't a slut; yeah she was far from being a saint but still, she didn't like what he was saying.

"But you are with Mike," He said in a matter-of factly- tone as he crossed his arms up to his chest.

"I'm not, we haven't been together for months and besides him I haven't been with any of the guys like you say."

Phil didn't say anything to that; instead he remained standing a few feet away, staring at her with an expression that was very hard to read.

Jeez, why did he have to be so complicated? She just wanted sex! Was that too hard to understand? He was the one playing mind games with her and now she was almost sure that when all was said and done she would have to walk out of there unfulfilled. She didn't like it one bit, but that didn't mean that she was going to beg him or something like that. If he was going to be like that fine, whatever…

"You know what," She said pursing her lips and tilting her head to the side. "Think whatever you want of me because I don't care."

Not minding that she was only wearing her little wrestling shorts, Maryse took a few steps forward. Her intention had been to walk pass him and get the hell out; but just when she was about to do just that, he grabbed her by the arm and made her swirl around.

Maryse turned her face to him and before she could open her mouth to ask what was he doing, the tattooed man grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him, forcing their lips to clash together in a kiss.

As soon as her lips touched his, the blonde Diva parted them and let him in, allowing his tongue to sweep over hers at will. There was nothing tender about it, he invaded her, his tongue plunging right into her mouth so he could kiss her long and deep as his arms circled her waist to crush her to him.

The way he was kissing her was passion at its rawest form and Maryse loved every bit of it. His kiss made her feel wanton and out of control and she had to moan into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of him taking control of the situation.

Throwing an arm around his neck, Maryse kissed Phil back with the same fervor he was kissing her, breathing from him, tasting him and just loving the way the naked skins of their upper bodies felt against each other.

That was what she wanted, the contact of flesh against flesh, a kiss to blow her mind and everything and anything he would give her. She just loved it, and if his volatile behavior always lead him to act that way she wasn't going to mind, at all.

Deep into kissing each other, Phil took a moment and lifted Maryse off the floor. He did with no effort whatsoever and then, while still holding her up he lowered himself and put her down over the bench.

Upon feeling his body go down on top of hers, Maryse arched her back and pushed her hips forward, searching for a nice feel of his hard-on pressing into her groin. She craved for the feeling and when he pushed into her she moaned again.

If only he would do that without their clothes on.

But then, just as suddenly as he started kissing her he stopped, getting up to his feet and watching with all the intensity of his eyes as she remained laying over the bench.

"You know, I would love to stay here and go back and forth with this but I have a few things to do."

"Excuse me?" Maryse said sitting down. He wasn't thinking on leaving now, was he?

"I have to go," He shrugged, but even though he was trying to act indifferent she could see the storm she provoked in his eyes. That he wanted her there was no doubt, but for some reason she couldn't comprehend he didn't want to give in completely.

Blinking a couple of times, Maryse shut her mouth and looked down his body until her eyes caught the obvious erection inside his wrestling trunks. She smiled when she saw that and extending a hand she touched it.

"And you are just going to walk out like this, let me take care of it." Leaning forward and before he could do something to prevent it, Maryse ran her tongue over the hard bulge that wanted to break out his trunks. "Then if you want you can go…"

With that said, Maryse pulled the little trunks down, finding that underneath it he had yet another trunk-alike piece. It didn't matter, she pulled it down too and was rewarded when the very essence of his manhood sprung out, thick and proudly flushed.

Smiling, Maryse brushed her lips against it, grabbing him by the base and holding it firmly against her face. She inhaled his scent, feeling it pulse in her hand…

"You are truly a little temptress."

Maryse smirked, what he said was close to an admittance of defeat and she wanted to think that he was going to give up the fight against her; after all he wasn't pulling away and he had no objection to what she was doing, obviously.

So wanting to go further with him, she looked up into the heat of his eyes and took him into her mouth, sliding her lips over the crown of his erection and then going even lower. Humming over the pleasure it gave her to finally taste him so intimately, Maryse took as much as him as she could take and applied the lightest of the suctions, her tongue swirling around him as he throbbed inside her mouth.

As Maryse skillfully worked on his arousal, Phil sucked in a breath without taking his eyes away from her and then licked his lips, his face dark and somber as he remained in his place. On her part Maryse closed her eyes and focused on what she was doing.

The moment didn't last much though, after barely a few minutes of treating him with her lips, tongue and even her hands, Phil moved his own hands to her head and tangled his fingers there, for a second Maryse though he was going to guide her movements and she rolled her eyes annoyed, she hated when a man would do that.

But instead of guiding her, what Phil did was pull her face out of his hard member and force her to her feet. When he did it, Maryse though that he had enough and was walking out, but then he roughly kissed her lips and took her place over the bench, sitting down and letting her stand.

That's when she knew he was up to something.

"Take them off." He commanded, kicking his trunks into a corner of the room and then watching intently as Maryse stood expectantly in front of him.

Without wasting any time, the French Canadian did as she was told and got rid of her shorts and undies, making the last items of her clothing vanish into yet another corner of Ted's shower room. "Better?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as he took and appreciative look at her naked form.

She knew she had a nice body, she worked hard on it so wanting to give him an eyeful she turned around slowly, letting him take a better look.

Phil didn't say anything, and just when she was back to standing right in front of him he grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up to the bench. Not wanting to lose her balance, Maryse placed her hands against his shoulders and used him as a support.

At first she wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve, but when his hand went to her ass to push her nearer and when she noticed that his face was at a level with her exposed privates, she bit hard on her lips and waited to see what he was going to do.

He was looking at her and as he watched there was a sense of giddiness in her, after all it wasn't every day that she had one of her co-workers taking a close look at her most tender spot. Then, as if that wasn't enough he lifted a hand and using his fingers he parted her, exposing her even more.

For a while he did nothing else and she wanted to ask him if he was going to stare at her all night long or if he was going to do something more pleasurable, but before the words could even form in her mind, he closed the distance that separated them and using his tongue he probed her.

Maryse gasped, settling her foot firmly over the bench as her eyes took on what he was doing. Watching him felt erotic, the new feeling of his tongue ring brushing all over her enough to drive her mad.

He licked, dragged his tongue over her aching clit and then sucked it into his mouth, and as he teased her beyond the limits of comprehension her hands flew to his head, holding him in place as her fingers got a nice feeling of the silkiness of his hair.

"God, I love that…" She panted as she threw her head back.

"I'm not God, I'm Phil." He mumbled, the way his voice vibrated against her sensitive flesh tickling her in the most sensuous of ways.

Maryse didn't mind his words though, she was beyond caring of what he said; what he was doing was taking her very close to the edge and all she could concentrate was on sensation.

She felt feverish and in her mind all that mattered was his tongue on her, everything else was a blur. "Just…" She whimpered, holding tighter to him. "Don't you stop now."

"You want to get off on me?" He asked, his low tone sounding slightly amused.

Her response was a low affirmative hum, she just wanted him to act instead of talk.

"I can't hear you." He murmured against her, placing a series of light kisses against her inner tight.

"Phil," She complained as she looked down on him. "Don't be a damn tease… and just, just keep doing what you were doing." She was too damn close and she didn't want him to take her down her cloud with his talking.

Phil smirked, and taking her words into consideration he held her hips firm in his hands and dragged his lips back to her sex. He parted her again, flickered his tongue against the bundle of nerves hidden between her folds and that was all it took for Maryse to reach her climax.

The blonde WWE Diva shut her eyes tight and moaned, the sound coming from the back of her throat as Phil refused to stop feasting of her. He held her closer, his lips and tongue still working on her as she shivered her release away.

It was amazing, he was amazing and when he got up to his feet and lifted her up against him she barely took notice. She was still not in her right mind.

"I can't feel my legs." She laughed out loud, and wanting to see if they still worked she wrapped them around his hips.

They worked alright, and not only did they work but they held to him as he walked with her around the room.

"If you can't feel them now wait until I grant your little wish." Phil whispered darkly as his hands cupped her ass to held her up, then he placed her against the wall and after accommodating himself in such a way that his erection was in the right place, he pushed in and with a groan he buried himself deep into her.

Hissing, Phil drew almost all the way out and then slammed back in, his eyes watching without blinking the way their bodies joined in the most pleasurable of sins. "See, just like you wanted it." He growled, repeating the motion over and over again until he picked a rhythm that he seemed to enjoy.

He wasn't too fast, but he wasn't too slow either… his pace was just perfect and with a little of motivation she was sure that he could make her reach her climax again. Hopefully.

"Yeah, just like I wanted it." Maryse growled as well, using the same feral tone he was using. That seemed to increase her new lover's drive because he slammed harder into her, making her gasp at the impact.

She was still too sensible and the feeling of him moving within her was overwhelming, especially when he started to use his hand to roam her behind.

He knead, he grabbed and even brushed a finger to her pucker. That was another first for her, with her past lovers she kept that area off limits and yet there was Phil, touching her where nobody has touched her before…

And she liked it, to her that was like a broken taboo and that he touched her there, even if it was briefly made her trembled all over.

"I dreamt about you, about this." She breathed out, watching as he looked into her eyes. His eyes seemed almost black with the force of his desire and she had to hold her breath for a second, mesmerized by the fire in them.

"You did?" He asked, his eyes delving deep into hers and his movements never slowing down. Then he smirked. "Was I any good?"

Humming, Maryse leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly. "You were a damn tease."

Phil chuckled, but then Maryse started to kiss him long and deep and the mood went back into sex overdrive.

Much as she wanted him to, Phil kept going at her, sliding in and out of her; all until his thrusts started to become erratic.

"If I keep like this I'm going to fucking cum." He hissed, his fingers digging into her flesh.

Maryse bit her lips and smirked. "Then cum for me, I want to feel you." Yeah, she has been kind hoping that she could reach the edge a second time, but the truth was that no one had ever make her climax twice in one session and she wasn't disappointed that Phil didn't; in fact, she was more interested on seeing him get off.

Without sliding out of her, Phil moved away from the wall and put her down on the bench, laying her down so he could rest his weight over her. Once there, engaged into a body to body experience, he grabbed one of her legs, lifted it up and started to slam back into her.

"Fuck…"

At the new sensation Maryse moaned out loud, she loved the way his body was pinning her down and she loved even more the wild look on his face as he possessed her. "Cum for me, Phil." She purred.

Phil licked at his lips and before his tongue could retreat back into the cave of his mouth, Maryse darted hers out and touched it to his. That movement marked the beginning of another kiss and as it went on Maryse pushed his hand away from her thigh so she could hold him to her by locking her legs around him.

"Don't do that or I'll cum right inside of you."

At his words, Maryse held him tighter and grabbed his face to kiss him hard. That's how she took him to the edge, and with some jerky thrust and more than a few groans and moans he spilled his warm seed deep inside of her.

Maryse loved it, as he rode down his orgasm he never stopped thrusting into her, add to that the feeling of his hot essence filling her up and the way he clumsily searched for her lips to kiss and she was a goner, again…

"Oh God," The orgasm hit her hard and took her un-prevented, making her squirm and moan underneath him as he kept pushing in and out of her until he subsequently had nothing more to give.

After that Maryse really couldn't feel her legs and she relaxed her hold on him, her lips curving into a satisfied smile and her eyes closed. "That was just… wow."

"It was. But was I better than in your dream?"

"Yes," In her dream things were left unconcluded and in reality they finished in the sweetest of notes. He was more than what she was expected him to be and that couldn't be bad in her book.

"Good, because I really hate competing with myself." With that said, he pulled out of her and got to his feet. A few seconds later she heard the shower running and she assumed that he went to clean himself.

She should go and clean as well as she was feeling a stickiness pouring out of her; but damn, after that little marathon she wasn't sure if she could stand and to be honest, that his essence was leaking out of her was kind of iconic…

It represented what just happened between them and she liked how it felt.

When she opened her eyes, Phil was already back on his trunks and he was inspecting his shirt. It was still damp. His trunks were damp too and she didn't even want to look at his boots.

"Do you want me to get you some clothes?" She could clean up and dress quickly before going out to grab his bags.

"Nah, it's okay."

Nodding, Maryse remained down on the bench, naked and marked by him. If she had some self-decorum she would at least search for a towel and cover up, but she didn't have any so she didn't bother.

In her mind it was plain stupid that after the man touched her all over and that after he came inside of her she would suddenly become shy in front of him.

"Well, that was very interesting but I really need to go now." Phil said once he put on his shirt, the boots and kneepads he was holding in his hands.

Maryse shrugged, arching one eyebrow as she looked up to him. "Go ahead, I will see you around."

Phil snorted and shook his head. "I guess you will."

"Count on it; oh and if you ever feel like exchanging a few words once again you know you can always come to me."

Phil smirked. "I'll keep it in mind, but something tells me that you will be the one wanting to _exchange_ a few words first."

Maryse smiled slyly. He was probably right, what happened in that room between them was insane and who could say that she wouldn't want a repeat in the near future? "It could be."

Arching an eyebrow, Phil tilted his head to the side and then shrugged. "So see you around." With that said, the tattooed man walked out of the room and left Maryse still laying down.

When she was sure she was alone she bit on her lips and sighed. Yes, she was definitely going to see him around and probably very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This one is for ViperDiva (and anyone who likes this story.) SO! I was reading about the twitter feud Punk had while in Costa Rica with Shawne Merriman because of the divas and my mind quickly transformed the facts into this little chapter. So yeah I changed what happened, I know, so if you want to check the real deal go and check it out.

Hope you enjoy ;)

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Even while lying down on her stomach and with her face buried deep into her arms, Maryse could feel the full intensity of his olive green eyes on her, burning her inside out with the same ardor as the sun.

It was crazy, almost as if her body was acting on extra sensory level now that he was around; or maybe it was just that her body was craving for him and it wanted to capture her attention by intensifying all her senses so she could feel his strong presence nearby.

Whatever it was, the case was that it was working, because the mere feeling of his eyes on her was making her bite hard on her full lips as a warm tingling sensation started to form in the pit of her stomach.

So yeah, even without having to take a look for herself she knew that his gaze was running all over her body in remembrance; studying every curve, taking on every detail and overall just enjoying every inch of her exposed skin.

Now… she had to admit that she has been feeling more than a little giddy since the moment she walked down to the pool area and saw him sitting in one of the beach chairs all by himself. That has been a little over fifteen minutes ago and she was still feeling the sudden rise of body temperature he caused on her just by being there.

It probably sounded clichéd, but seeing him there relaxing in the sun with nothing but his black and yellow board shorts riding low on his hips was enough for her to know that she wanted him and that the time for them to meet flesh to flesh once again was finally there.

The time and space for it was simply perfect. They were in a beautiful exotic foreign country where the warm weather incited for passion to sprout out of her in huge waves and what better way to let that passion run lose than with him?

As soon as she saw him lust extended his arms and embraced her and now she just needed to get him all alone so the rest could be history.

Back to the moment she walked in, just thinking about the possibilities the day could bring her sent an electric discharge running at full speed all the way from her toes to her head and the blonde sultry diva had to suppress the smirk that wanted to form on her face, focusing instead on stripping down to the little white pearl bikini she exclusively brought for that trip.

That way and with nothing in her mind but a full seduction through the eyes, the French-Canadian picked the one and only chair that was on his direct sight and ever so slowly she started to take her clothes off. Once she stripped off she sat down and without looking at him she took the little bottle of Tangerine tanning oil out of her beach bag and applied it all over her body.

She did it slowly, rubbing her hands over her skin and knowing that she was capturing more than his attention with the little display. Then, when she was finished she turned over and lay down on her stomach.

Maryse knew for sure that he wasn't blind so she was a hundred percent sure that she won his full attention with that little act; but as of yet he hadn't moved a muscle to go to her.

It didn't surprise her, ever since the wonderful night they had in Ted's locker room a few weeks ago their private encounters had been zero and she was sure that they would remain nonexistent if she left it up to him. Sure, every time they crossed paths their eyes would link automatically but other than that and a few exchanged smirks nothing else had really happened.

Oh but that was going to be until that day, because as his eyes traveled all over her body she was feeling like she wanted some Punk loving and the sooner the she got it the better. After all, the scenario was more than tempting and she couldn't let a chance like that one go to waste.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm Shawne Merriman and it will be my pleasure if you would accept something to drink from my part; just as an appreciation of your beauty."

When the sound of that strange voice interrupted her train of thoughts, Maryse turned around and quirking her lips she looked up to some big man that was standing next to her chair. Ugh, she didn't know and she didn't care who was Shawne whatever so with a roll of her eyes she turned on her back and lay down on her chair. "Je ne comprend pas anglais."

At her words, she heard Melina giggle and she tilted her head to the side to take a look at her friend. "No entiendo yo tampoco."

Maryse snorted as Melina followed her example, the two of them acting as if they couldn't understand what the man was saying. Now he only needed to take the hint and move out of her way so she could take a good look at Phil.

"Shawne Merriman, from the NFL." The man said very slowly. "American football?"

"No. Je ne parle pas anglais, va-t'en" She said, a smirk wanting to crack on her lips as Melina laughed. The man looked at them in turns, his eyes basically stripping them off their bikinis. Creep.

"We are okay, but thanks anyway." That was Eve talking and Maryse leered at her for a few seconds before moving her eyes to Melina. The black-haired rolled her eyes and put on her sunglasses back on, her face giving away what she was thinking; Eve always ruining the fun.

As what to be expected, the man took Eve's words as an invitation and he took a few steps until he was standing between her and Alicia. "Then let me tell you this, you are by far the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life."

"What a loser, now I wish my monkey man would be here." Melina mumbled under her breath.

On Maryse's part, as soon as the big guy moved out of her way her attention turned to Phil. Now that she was lying on her back she had a full nice view of the man that had her hormones in frenzy and she wanted to make the best of it.

Like she already knew, the first thing she noticed was that he was staring at her, and as her eyes took him all in she also noticed that he had an amused smirk plastered on his face; it made him look almost boyish and she had to smile at that. But then, when he was sure Maryse was looking he pointed at the NFL football player and then pointed at her, his lips pursing as he narrowed his eyes.

Wrinkling her nose, Maryse shook her head and pointed at him and then at her, letting him know that the one she wanted was him.

Phil tilted his head, one of his eyebrows rising to his forehead as his sparkling green eyes remained glued to hers.

Maryse bit on her lips and just like she did before she pointed at him, then at her and to finish she pointed out towards the nearby beach. She let the invitation float in the air and without looking at the other women she sighed dramatically. "I'm out of here, be sexy."

With that said, she gathered her things, got up to her feet and walked out of the pool area so she could head towards the beach, every step making her feel all the more giddy.

Usually, she wasn't one to feel so dippy after a man, but it was just that Phil was different from other men in a way she couldn't understand. Apparently, his mysterious dark aura had the power of weaken her senses to a point where she would lose all inhibition and common sense just to be with him intimately… it was crazy.

But back to what was important, the beach wasn't far, but because she wanted to be as far away to the hotel as she could she kept walking, only stopping when she found a spot that she deemed private enough. Now she only needed for Phil to show up and the rest will flow just fine.

Smirking, the blonde French-Canadian turned her face towards the ocean and remained standing still, the ocean caressing her feet as gentle as a lover's kiss as a soft breeze swirled around her.

Yeah, the moment was perfect and she couldn't let it pass. Hopefully, he wouldn't either.

"I always wanted to do it at the beach." Maryse said out loud as her eyes caught his shadow approaching. That he was there made her grin in triumph… it was all too good.

"How very convenient." He said, standing right behind her and wrapping an arm around her midsection.

At the contact of his skin against hers, Maryse threw her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers brushing over her flat stomach.

"I know." She purred, breaking the spell so she could turn around to face him. "So how would you like to, _talk_?"

Phil snorted, but before he could say anything in response, Maryse rose on her tip toes and kissed him full on the mouth, nibbling at his lips until she found a way in. He rewarded her efforts by kissing her back, their tongues fusing together as his hands sneaked down to her ass to press her closer to him.

Just with that kiss and the feeling of his hands on her, Maryse let a smutty moan escape into the kiss and her hands flew to the nape of his neck, her fingers getting lost deep into his soft hair.

She liked that there was no pretense this time around and that she could just tell him that she wanted him to fuck her nice and good under that gorgeous blue sky and he was probably going to comply. No mind games, just two people letting desire run its course through them.

Breaking apart from the kiss but staying close to his mouth, Maryse lowered one of her hands down his body and sneaked it straight to his crotch, her fingers taking him prisoner in their hold. "Hmmm, I'm not even going to be demanding, a quickie sounds nice right now."

"Ohh, someone's a little eager, isn't she?" Phil mumbled, his own fingers getting to work by sliding underneath the bottom half of her bikini so he could touch her flesh to flesh, squeezing her and pressing her to him even harder.

Maryse smirked. He couldn't talk about being eager since she could feel him getting hard as a rock in her hand as she stroked him; but wanting to play her cards well she just licked her lips and breathed out.

"It's your fault, I just see you and I want you to fuck me."

Phil laughed amused, his own tongue peeking out to poke his lip ring. "Maryse, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day."

"Really, what kind of trouble? Good trouble or goooood trouble?" She asked but she didn't give him to finish. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she leaned into him and kissed him again, one hand stroking him to his fullest and the other holding his head to hers.

He didn't seem to mind and he reassumed the business of kissing her, even going as far as taking control of things until he was stealing the breath out of her lungs. She didn't mind either and she matched the intensity of his kiss, her body itching to get more out of him than that lip lock.

For a while they kept at it, kissing each other senseless until she began to unlace his board shorts to pull apart the velcro. That was the moment he decided to pull away.

"This is a public beach, you know that, right?" He said breathless as his eyes related to her the tale of his desire.

It was a very promising tale…

"But there's no one around." She whispered as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, well I don't know about you but I don't want another Dibiase walking on me."

Maryse rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, you are right; this is a very public place so we need to hurry. Come on."

With that said, she moved her hold from his erection to his hand and turned around, meaning to guide him right into the ocean where she wanted him to take her to full ecstasy.

But Phil didn't move, and when she was going to turn around to ask him what was wrong he held her hips still and prevented her from moving. "What?" She asked, felling him press his hard on against her as he kissed her just behind her ear.

"So what's the hurry if there's no one around? Get on your hands and knees." He commanded in a low dark tone that made her tremble slightly in anticipation.

She liked that facet of him, to see him so in control. Over the last few weeks she has been observing him very closely while he was in the ring and she came to the conclusion that the role of a leader suited him just fine.

So yeah, seeing him on TV and remembering how it felt to be under his spell was one thing, but having him there, whispering into her ear what he wanted her to do really turned her on more than she already was so without thinking it twice she did as she was told.

Once in position, she wriggled her ass for him, biting hard on her lips as she felt him lowering himself and kneeling right behind her.

It was almost obscene, because sometime when she wasn't looking he released his erection from his shorts and now she could feel him poking her entrance through the fabric of her bikini bottom as his hands held her hips in place.

Rubbing against her, Phil breathed out. "What if I want to fuck you right here, like this?"

Wanting for it to happen right in that moment, Maryse pushed hard against him and groaned out loud when her bathing suit prevented him from sliding right inside of her. "Do whatever you want to me." She whimpered, closing her eyes as her fingers disappeared into the wet sand.

The Chicago native hummed, sliding his hand down to her crotch, his fingers rubbing her teasingly for a few seconds before pushing to the side her brand new bikini bottom. Once there was no barrier between them, Phil took position and before her mind could grasp it he pushed his way deep inside of her.

At the invasion, the blonde woman emitted a low raspy moan that sounded too raw to her own ears. She just couldn't help it, it was true that his abruptness didn't hurt but he has been a little rough. She let it pass, trying to focus instead on the sweet sensation of his hard member taking residence deep inside of her.

"Does it feel good?" She asked in a low purr, her eyes opening up to take a look around.

There was no one that she could see, but who knew? There could be someone lurking around, watching Phil slamming into her as his hands roamed from her hips to her derriere. The thought that there could be someone watching them made her feel wanton and she bit hard on her lips, throwing her head back and meeting Phil's trust with a push of her own.

"Fuck yeah I like it." He grumbled, moving one of his hands up to grab her hair.

Moaning, Maryse lifted her ass and fell victim of his rhythm, a few small pebbles in the sand encrusting themselves into her knees. She didn't care, her mind was too engrossed on Phil's hand sliding to her stomach and then lower to her groin so he could touch her in her special spot, his thumb applying the most exquisite pressure against it as it slowly started to circle around it.

The combination of sensations was overwhelming; his finger working on her, the very essence of his manhood throbbing within her and the sun kissing her skin with its warmth. It was actually more than she was expecting of the encounter and she could taste the peak of her climax fast approaching.

"So good… I love it." She said, her voice cracking down and lowering a notch or two. But she wanted more, so pushing her ass to him, she turned her face to the side and searched for his lips.

The kiss wasn't the best in execution, the angle of her face wasn't the most ideal but it worked just fine with them. Their lips meet, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and he reciprocated by pushing back into hers.

He held her head close, his fingers entangled in her hair as he kissed into his mouth the low moans she was muttering.

Then, without diminishing his pace, he used his other hand and flickered his thumb around her clit and that was it for her; feeling as if all the bones of her body disappeared out of thin air she felt the force of an orgasm washing through her. She moaned out loud, and if it wasn't because he was holding her she would have stumbled face first into the water.

"You liked that, uh?" He said, his voice high and breathless. "Was that what you were looking for back at the pool, uh? Giving me that little show so I would fuck you right here."

Maryse nodded, at that point she would have agreed to anything he said. "Yes, I wanted to feel you-" She mumbled, stopping for a second to swallow down and catch on her breath. "I wanted to feel you like this."

"You wanted my cock in you."

She nodded again, the movements of her head a bit restricted because he tightened the hold on her hair. But that didn't mattered, what mattered was that she could talk dirty too, men loved that. "Yes, I wanted you to fuck me with your big cock."

"Then take it." With that said he grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed into her as far as he could go. Getting into a wild frenzy, he started to move with hard thrusts that made her body rock back and forth. He was close, she could feel it, so wanting to take him to the edge she settled her knees and hands as firm as she could and pushed back into him.

The result was immediate, she felt him shudder and groan before pulling out of her quickly. What followed was the distinct feeling of his hand jerking himself against her flesh as his warm seed sprouted all over her.

"Oh shit… shit." He panted, but before he could finish, the blonde reached back and grabbed the still hard erection from his hand, yanking it away from his iron clad grip so she could guided him back into her.

That way, putting him back where she wanted him she felt him give the last throbs into her as he let out pass his lips a series of low growls that stirred in her a new wave of desire.

When he was done, he molded his body to her back and breathed out, and still, he remained inside of her.

"Did you like that?" She asked with a devious smile, knowing full well that his answer was going to be a rotund yes.

"Fuck yeah." He said as he pulled out of her, and once he slid out she felt him pouring a small amount of water over her lower back and buttocks, probably cleaning her off his cum. "I'm finding these _talks_ with you to be very interesting."

"Mmmm, I know. I still feel like talking some more."

Phil chuckled. "Give me a break, woman. Or do you want to kill me here."

Turning around so she could face him, Maryse bit lightly on her lips and eyed him over. He looked hot; his face was flushed, his lips were parted and his eyes still held a feral glint on them that she liked. Looking at him like that only made her want to reach for him and kiss him.

And she did, she kissed him with all the passion she still had, pulling him to her so that his body could rest on top of hers as the warm water of the ocean washed all around her.

It felt nice, and as they kissed, Phil pushed back into her and she parted her legs to accommodate his weight between them, ready to receive him once again.

"Maryse," He mumbled into the kiss. "You are really insatiable."

Humming, Maryse pushed her hips off the sand and into him, and according to what she was feeling she wasn't the only insatiable one. She could feel him stirring back to life as she pressed her naked crotch into his. "Neither are you."

"It's all your fault." He said, pulling apart from her the slightest bit so he could take a good look at her face. "You are a little temptress."

Rotating her hips and parting her legs wider, Maryse lifted her face to him and slowly ran her tongue underneath his jaw. "And you don't like it, right?"

Phil showed her his patented crooked grin and Maryse licked her lips, loving the new feeling of the length of his erection cradled into her folds. He was half erected now and in her mind that was good enough for her, she wanted him back in.

"I do, I'm not going to lie." With that said, he was back inside of her; neither of them caring about anything else as they began another dance that got them even more into their story, their Punkryse story.


End file.
